In the End
by Devon Masterson-Bond
Summary: Heero and Victoria are finally settled in their lives when a terrorist group threatens the peace and their lives.
1. Part One

In the End

By Devon Masterson

Chapter One: Papercut

"Target is in sight," the young soldier commented as she looked around the corner of the edifice at Heero as he reloaded. Lady Une looked around cautiously as she covered her partner. Her gun was raised as she stood poised to waste anyone that dared to attack them. "I'm going to take the shot, Park."

"Negative, it's too risky," her partner replied in her ear. "Lady is guarding Zero too closely. A casuality will be eminent."

"The others are no where in sight there is only those two. I can take them both out," she commented. "I'm going to take the shot."

Her partner sighed and surveyed the ground below him. "Everything appears to be clear, Zell. We'll go with your judgement. I have a clear shot as well. You take Zero and I will take Lady."

"On my mark," Zell remarked. "Three. Two. One. Mark." She stepped out from behind the edifice and started to fire.

Lady Une and Heero dived off into two different directions and returned fire. Zell dove behind the ediface again to shield herself. "Park, why aren't your firing?"

"I believe a surrender is order," Wufei said over Park's line. "Your partner has been captured."

"You'll have to capture me first," she replied as she dove out from the edifice. There was no way she was going to stand there and let Wufei pick her off from her secret place. It was obvious he could see her. "I plan to take as many with me as I can." She started firing. As she flew from behind the edifice she could see, Duo with his gun raised at Lady Une and Heero. A look of surprise crossed his face as he felt the paint ball hit him in the chest.

"I've been hit," he said incredulously as he stared down at himself. "I was hoping I would win this time."

"She got all three of us," Lady Une pointed out. She was slightly amused and distraught at being taken out of the game by her twelve year old daughter."

Zell snickered and rolled out of the way as she heard a shot. She struggled to her feet. She looked up and saw Wufei preparing to aim again. She did a back flip to avoid getting shot. She smiled when she realized that he was out of ammo. She held her paint gun into the air and prepared to aim before he could dive out of the way when she felt pressure in her side. She grabbed her side in shock and felt paint. She raised an eyebrow as she turned around and saw Victor jump from a nearby tree. "You shot me!"

"Yep and you're not first to fall," he laughed as he ran off to stalk his next target.

Duo shook his head proudly as he watched the braided boy run off. "I think my side might just win this after all."

Heero looked at Duo and shook his head. He couldn't help but smile his son was getting very good at this game each year. It was actually Victor that came up with the trendier version of tag. They all had to admit it was kind of fun stalking each other and it kept their skills up. He had never imagined that his children were so gifted but then with him and Victoria for parents how could they not have natural talent. "He still has to get through, Wufei, Ryoko, Trowa, and Cheryl."

"Ryoko is his only problem now," Lady Une remarked as she put her paint gun away. "They both have toys on the line. One of them is going to be the winner."

Duo smirked. "I've got to see this. Come on Heero."

Heero nodded and joined him as they went off to see how the rest of ex-gundam pilots would handle his children.

Ja-Zell started walking slowly toward the house as well. She had under-estimated her little brother and allowed herself to get up caught due to arrogance. "Ja-Zell," Lady Une called as she approached her.

"Yes, mother?" she asked.

"You played well," she complimented as she put her around her. "And you weren't the only one caught off guard. It happens just don't let it affect your next task."

"Thank you, mom," she said as she hugged her mother. She smiled as her feelings and pride were soothed over. She wouldn't be Victor's only victim. He was quite good at the game and she did take out her parents and Duo which was more than some could say.

The two ladies smirked as they saw the rest of the players coming out of the house. Duo laughed and Heero looked amused as he carried Ryoko, they started towards them. "They unloaded all of their ammo on each other so there's no winner," Heero informed.

Lady Une saw her daughter covered in paint and nearly burst in laughter, but she didn't. She had a standard to maintain and it was all a matter of keeping up appearances. "Perhaps next time then," she replied maintaining her decorum.

"Mom. Mom. Mom," Victor yelled as he came flying out of the house. He hugged his mother tightly. "It was great you should've seen it. I did what you told me."

She wrapped her arms around her little boy affectionately. "And you did well. All of you did."

"Next time we'll have to step it up," Duo commented. 

"Hi, guys, looks like you finished up before we got here," Quatre commented as he cleared his throat. He stood next a young man about thirteen years old. "This is Patrick, my nephew that will be living me."

The group greeted and introduced themselves to Patrick. He looked at them politely but seemed disinterested until his blue eyes rested on Ja-Zell. "Hi," he said warmly.

Ja-Zell blushed slightly. "Uncle Quatre says that you're going to be in class with me and Parker."

He nodded. "I can't wait," he replied quickly. He blushed at his eagerness.

Heero growled lowly as he watched the innocent flirting going on between the two pre-teens. Parker balled his fist as well as he watched Patrick make eyes at his sister.

Lady Une looked towards Ryoko and nodded slightly. "Daddy, I want to take a bath. Will take me inside?"

Heero's attention shifted as he looked his other little girl. "Sure, princess," he said as he started for the house. "I'll be back." He glared at Patrick.

Parker moved closer to his sister and put his arm around her protectively. He glared at Patrick as well. Lady Une placed her hand on his shoulder and his expression softened. "Will you excuse us? We have to get cleaned up. You will join us for dinner, Patrick?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Yuy," he answered never taking his eyes off Ja-Zell.

Ja-Zell blush flared up again and she followed her mother. She had never had the attention of such a handsome young man. Parker kept them all away from her. She had always thought that boys were a waste of time, but this one she wouldn't mind wasting some time on. "Bye Pa…trick," Victor said in a sing song voice to tease Ja-Zell. He started making smooching noises when Lady Une looked at him sternly. 

"Victor Nicholas Yuy…" Victor stopped immediately and his jovial expression turned to ice. 

"Now come along," Lady Une replied as she took his hand.

"I love that kid," Duo smirked as he watched them walk inside. "Well I should clean up too I guess. Nice meeting you Patrick and see you at dinner."

Patrick nodded. Perhaps staying with Uncle Quatre and Aunt Cheryl wouldn't be so bad after all if he was going to get to see Ja-Zell everyday.

***

"He's watching you again," a girl giggled as Ja-Zell held her books to her chest and blushed. "He is so cute."

"He's my dad's friend's nephew. We're pratically cousins," Ja-Zell remarked as she looked away.

"So you're not frigid after all," he friend commented as she winked.

"Miyuki, I would appreciate if you would refrain from such talk in my presence. We're only twelve years old. We don't have need for boyfriends much less that kind of relationship."

Miyuki blushed slightly for being so bold. "You're right, but you still like him and don't try to deny it. I know you Ja-Zell Yuy. We've been best friends since fourth grade. You wouldn't even acknowledge his existence unless you found him interesting."

"He's the nephew of my Uncle Quatre and he's an excellent piano player," she argued. "He's talented and talented people are capable of understanding me." She paused in her actions for a second. _"Why does that sound like something, Mom, would say?"_

"I think it's more than piano playing that you're interested in, Zell," Miyuki observed. "But of course if you're willing to let an opportunity slip by then I'll go out with him. He's very cute."

"Don't you dare," she threatened as her eyes flashed. Her eyes softened to cover her flare of anger. "Playing with the hearts of men will lead to your own heartbreak as well."

"It's so sweet that you care about me," Miyuki said as she hugged her friend. "But you have nothing to worry about. I know he's yours."

"But…"

Miyuki winked and walked over to Patrick who stared the two girls curiously. He heard a soft, tinkling noise and looked down at the ground as several small spheres rolled across the floor. He was about pick one up to examine it closer when little diamond shaped sections raised up and released gas. He started to cough as he covered his mouth with his blazer. Miyuki's eyes widened as the situation started to become clear and she started to fall to the ground. He caught her and laid her down gently. 

He quickly turned to Ja-Zell and saw her lifelessly draped over the shoulder of a black clothed figure wearing a gas mask. "Stop," he called out with a muffled voice. He ran and jumped at the figure. He felt his already shallow breath leave him as the attacker's foot met with his abdomen. He crumbled to the ground holding himself, a trickle of blood escaped his mouth. His hold on himself slackened as he slipped into the darkness. The figure signaled to another coming down the hall with Victor over his shoulder to grab the unconscious hero as well.

The two clothed figures were joined by two more figures carrying Ryoko and Parker. The five children were dumped into a large laundry truck. The figures jumped in as well and closed the large door and drove out into traffic as they did everyday.

Lady Une pulled up a few minutes later along with an entourage of Preventers in response to the terrorist situation. "Spread out and secure the area. No one is to leave premises and I want a head count of everyone who has been in and out of this school the past twenty four hours," she commanded. "Report anything to me through the com link. I'm going in." The agents nodded and went off to check things out. She pulled down her mask and pulled out her gun. She crept around cautiously to see if their was any sign of an attacker or any evidence of further danger. Unconscious students littered the hallways as she swept the area. She could see some students staring at her inside of locked classrooms from behind glass. They looked terrified. She prayed that everyone was okay and accounted for. She had encountered none of her children and she was starting to grow worried. This was the thirteenth anniversary of the day the Domini made their declaration of war. 

"The area is secured, Colonel," a voice reported in. "There appears to be no further danger.

"Good, now get me that head count," she replied. A group of agents came up behind her with large fans to air the halls out. She continued on looking through out the school. Victor, Ja-Zell, Parker, and Ryoko were no where in sight. 

"There's no sign of them," Trowa's voice said over the com link, "and I can't find Patrick either."

"Please keep looking," she urged as she grew more upset.

"I found Miyuki," Wufei said softly, "and Ja-Zell's bag is about ten feet from her."

"Where are you, Wufei?" Lady Une asked. 

"Across from the gymnasium," he answered.

"I'm on my way," she replied as she stalked off in that direction. A few minutes later she stood next to Wufei. He held a bag in his hands as he looked down at the ground. Good sized droplets of blood were on the floor.

"Her bag was near them," he said lowly as he balled his fist. He kept balling his hand and un-balling it as he tried to get control of his anger.

Lady Une's jaw tightened. "The Domini will pay for this," she cursed. She turned to a nearby agent. "Get forensics here. I want to know who's blood that is on the floor." The agent nodded and acted accordingly. She turned back to Wufei.. "You should check on Catherine and the twins. Just in case."

Wufei looked away. He had already checked on them prior to arriving at the school. He didn't know what he would do if something happened his wife, son and daughter. Already there would be hell to pay for the injustice of involving children in a situation for adults. His mind went back to Ja-Zell's smiling face as moved through the ranks in her martial arts class. Ja-Zell made him just as proud as his own children who was just a little younger than Victor. "I've already checked in on them. I'm trying to reach Heero, Duo, and Quatre."

"What about Cheryl? Is she okay?" Lady Une asked.

Before Wufei could answer an agent walked over to them and saluted. "Colonel Une, Commander Chang, we found Commander Winner in a classroom. She got pretty banged up before she succumbed to the gas. All of the students are unconscious as well. We believe that the perpetrator came inside of the classroom so we checked the roster against the students in the class. All are present and accounted for except one Victor Yuy. We did a check and found that he has other siblings that seem to be missing as well. We're trying to get in contact with their parents to make sure they are not on vacation."

"They were present at school this morning," Lady Une snapped annoyed.

The agent was about to comment about how she would have such knowledge when he drew the connections. "Colonel, we will do all that we can," he saluted before leaving.

Hours later Ja-Zell opened her eyes and saw Patrick and Parker looking at her with concerned eyes. "What happened?"

"We were kidnapped," Parker answered.

Ja-Zell sat up. "What about Ryoko and Victor?" Parker looked towards another corner where Ryoko sat indian style next Victor's unconscious body. "Why isn't he awake yet?" She sat up and crawled over to her little brother and held him. He was bruised. "Wake up, Victor!"

Victor moaned and started to cry as he came around. "Don't hurt me," he sobbed.

"It's okay," Ja-Zell comforted.

"Zell?" he asked. He pulled away and wiped his eyes. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," she replied.

Ryoko sat in Parker's lap. "How are we going to get out, Park?"

"I don't know," he answered as he held his little sister.


	2. Part Two

In the End

By Devon Masterson

Chapter Two: Points of Authority

Heero slammed his hands down in frustration. "Shit!" he exclaimed as he looked at the blank screen. He stood in his anger and knocked over his laptop. He kicked it across the room and fell to his knees breathing hard. He felt soft arms surround him. He touched the arms of his wife. He had hoped his outburst would help him feel better and take away some of the pain, but it didn't. "Victoria…"

"Well find them," she assured as she held him. She sighed lowly. "Were you at least able to find anything?"

"They wiped everything," he answered. "Birth certificates, school records, medical records. The only information that exists is what we physically have." 

Lady Une tightened her embrace. She had never been so exposed before. The Domini managed to get to her and Heero. She almost regretted the affair that led to the happy life they had been leading up until this morning, but she knew she couldn't trade the memories for anything. "I'm going to go Germany and see what I can find. Hein likes to play games."

"I'm going with you," he remarked.

"You probably should stay here and handle things," she commented.

"I am not going to give him the chance of taking you away from me," Heero replied as he turned to face her. "You're all I have left and I need you by my side."

Lady Une nodded. Perhaps it would be best to utilize the buddy system for awhile to make sure she was not a target, but she some how she knew she wasn't. The Domini had what they wanted. "We will make him pay."

***

Hein stared down at the unconscious children laying on the table. "Will they at least retain their basic skills?"

The doctor shook his head. "They are very willful children they resisted everything subjected to them even threatening the safety of each other barely deterred them. Wiping their memories is the only thing we can do, they would only fight brain washing and eventually we would lose control," he answered. "We will have to re-teach them everything from speech to reading and writing. That will put us behind a year."

"So how long will the dampener chip last?" he asked. Assistants started the procedure below.

"We will have to replace it every year until they finish growth. They will know only what we tell them and will have total alligence to you."

"Excellent, Dr. Lefou," he replied as he saw them make an incision at the base of the children's brains. "I can't wait to see how they turn out." He walked out of the lab and started down the hall.

__

Six years later…

Students talked animatedly as they waited for their headmaster to come out and introduce the new students. A few rumors that members of the clandestined Lowe family would be coming to their new school circulated amongst the student body. They all quickly hushed as their headmaster walked out onto the stage and stood at podium followed by five students. All of the students carefully accessed the new students for clique potential. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Mr. David Wynn, Miss Evelyn Lowe, Mr. Christoff Lowe, Miss Victoria Lowe, and Mr. Nicholas Lowe. They will be attending St. Gabriel's this semester please make them feel welcome."

The students murmured excitedly at the prospect of meeting the new students on a one-on-one basis. They were more than pleased by the new St. Gabriel's students. Evelyn smiled as her eyes looked over the shallow students. "Thank you, Headmaster Sutter, for the gracious welcome. We look forward to being apart of the student body."

"You're welcome, Miss Lowe," he smiled as he succumbed to her charm. He turned back to the mass of students. "And this concludes this morning's assembly have a wonderful day of classes." 

The students rose from their chairs and filed out of the exits excitedly. Some of them planned on how they would approach the students and others just enjoyed the brief break from classes.

Evelyn walked off the stage and motioned for the others to follow. They were all secretly excited about being around other people and looked at it as a chance to perfect their skills of blending into their enviroments. Certain social skills could only be learned in real situations. "We'll meet you by the gymnasium after school," Evelyn commented as she looked at her younger brother and sister. Victoria and Nicholas nodded then walked off in the direction of the underclassmen classes.

Christoff raised an eyebrow and surveyed the almost empty auditorium. "There's something familiar about this place," he observed.

Evelyn frowned. She had been feeling the same way, but she knew they hadn't been there before. She looked into his Prussian eyes. "Perhaps you studied the blue prints entirely too close, Christoff," she replied.

He nodded his head reluctantly. "It's possible," he admitted as they started to walk in the direction of the exits.

"Once you start mingling with other students you'll be at ease," David assured him as he put his arm around Evelyn's waist. 

Evelyn nodded. "You have fencing first, that always relaxes you."

Christoff smirked. "I don't expect to find a real challenge at this school." He adjusted his school case. "I will check in with you later in Calculus."

The couple nodded and watched at as he walked in the direction of the gymnasium. "I'll walk you to your first class," David remarked as they started down the hall.

"I'm sure I can make it there by myself," she commented as she noted his reaction. "It's not like I can't defend myself."

David tightened his grip around her waist as they walked down the hall. "I don't doubt that."

"But you do wish to kill the lustful, idealistic dreams of many young men," she teased. She smiled at a young man staring at her as she passed. David glared at the senior, making him turn away to avoid the obvious threat of bodily harm evident in his eyes.

"You enjoy doing that, don't you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she countered innocently as they reached her first class. "It is not like I am spoken for. You never actually told…"

He looked into deep green eyes. "I love you," he whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Now you know. I'll see you in Civics."

"Well played," she complimented before waving.

David bowed before her then waved back before starting back down the hall. Evelyn watched him for a few moments then walked into the quickly filling classroom. "Welcome, Miss Lowe," the teacher greeted as she approached the young woman. "You can sit beside Miss Kanzaki on the fifth row," she pointed.

Evelyn looked toward a young blond with her back to her talking animatedly to some other students and nodded. "Thank you." She held her books to her chest as she started up the aisle.

"I missed the assembly this morning," the blond commented. "I came straight here from L2. My dad rushed to make sure I got here on time. It was hilarious."

"Your step-dad is so handsome, Miyuki," one of the girls complimented. "I love his hair. You're so lucky."

Miyuki wrinkled her nose. "He's my dad," she corrected, "and I'm lucky that we get along so well."

The girl looked around nervously. "Well the only thing you missed was seeing the new guys. All of them are handsome the youngest one, Nicholas almost makes me wish I was a sophmore. He has brown hair and blue eyes that you could swim in. I love his braid. It kind of reminds of your father, Miyuki."

Miyuki frowned for a second. "Who cares about sophmores?" another girl interrupted. "What about the other ones? Christoff and David are absolute dreams."

"Definitely," the first girl agreed, "Though I think David's taken by Evelyn Lowe. He kept glancing at her the whole time."

"Sounds like I missed a lot," Miyuki sighed as the girls continued to gossip. She turned around class would start soon. 

"Excuse me," Evelyn said as she placed her books down at her new seat.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki began to move her books over so that her desk-mate would have room. The books slipped from her hand as she looked up. "Ja-Zell?" She covered her mouth.

Evelyn looked at her curiously. "You must have me confused with someone else. My name is Evelyn Lowe. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Kanzaki."

"Evelyn Lowe?" Miyuki asked.

The girls stopped talking and smiled in delight at being so close to new girl. She was prettier up close. "Don't mind Miyuki, she missed the assembly this morning. I'm Mary and this is Ann. You've probably heard of our father Thomas Barteck C.E.O. of Barteck industries."

Evelyn painted her smile on her face. "I should have known. It's nice meeting you."

Ann and Mary both smiled. "Perhaps you could come over for tea sometime?" Mary asked.

"I'll check my schedule and get back to you," Evelyn answered. The final tones sounded. "We'll talk later." The girls nodded and sat at attention. "I hate name droppers," Evelyn said mostly to herself.

Miyuki looked toward her. "You always hated when people threw out the accomplishments of their parents instead of their own," she said softly. A tear started to trickle down her cheek. "Ja-Zell I know it's you. I won't tell anybody just let me know."

"I don't know who you think I am, but my name is Evelyn Lowe," she said emphatically. "I would appreciate it if you would refrain from calling me that."

Miyuki looked into Evelyn's eyes and saw the look of genuine anger and confusion. _"She really doesn't know me."_ "I'm sorry, you look like someone I lost."

Evelyn put her hand over Miyuki's. "Don't give up on her. You seem like a caring person. If I were lost I would someone like you to think of me."

"Thanks," Miyuki smiled.

"I'm glad you're making friends, Miss Lowe, but now is not the time."

Evelyn flushed slightly but nodded. She was not used to drawing attention to herself and she was miffed that the teacher called out her name in class. If she was any less that honorable, she might have snapped the woman's neck like a twig. It was really unnecessary that her name be called.

"What's you next class…Evelyn?" Miyuki asked later as the class ended.

"Calculus," she answered. She wrinkled her nose. "I have never been fond of math, but it is a necessary evil."

"Tackling your weaknesses allows you to conquer instead of becoming conquered," Miyuki recited. She gathered her books.

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "Exactly," she smiled. "You have a talented mind Miyuki and talented people are capable of understanding me."

A look of sadness passed over violet eyes but she shook it off. "I have calculus next as well," she commented. "Want to walk together?"

"That's fine," she replied as she picked up her books. _"I need to do some research on this Ja-Zell person,"_ she thought. She stepped outside of the classroom. Her eyebrow arched as she saw several girls hovering around her younger brother. They yapped about him like puppies trying to get a treat as he came down the hall. "This will not do."

"He is quite popular, isn't he?" David asked as he stood beside her.

"Quite," she answered annoyed. She was about to stalk over there and tell the girls off when she remembered Miyuki behind her. "Where are my manners? Miyuki Kanzaki this my boyfriend David Wynn."

"Nice to meet you," David commented.

_"Patrick?" _Miyuki's eyes widened slightly. "Nice to meet you, David," she replied

"I'll introduce you to, Christoff," Evelyn said as she pulled Miyuki along.

Christoff looked at the girls with a lack of interest. It was nice to have the attention of so many lovely ladies and it greatly fed his ego, but the abandonment of their decorum turned him off. "If I could have a minute of your time, dear brother, I would like to introduce you to someone," Evelyn interjected as she pushed through the crowd.

"Miyuki?" he asked instinctively. 

"You two have met already?" Evelyn asked curiously.

"No, I…I don't know where that came from," he answered. "I looked over the school's roster database. I must have remembered your face."

Miyuiki smiled, "I wish you could have met a friend of mine named Parker. He knew everything about this school and made it his business."

Christoff shook his head. "Sounds like a colorful individual, wish I could meet him."

"He moved six years ago," Miyuki replied as she gauged his expression. It was completely blank. He really had no clue who Parker was or who she was. There had been a slight light of recognition, but he dismissed it. _"They all must be here. Nicholas must be Victor and Ryoko is Victoria."_

"Too bad," Christoff commented as he looked Miyuki over more carefully. She was quite pleasing to the eye. He touched her face. 

"What are you doing?" she asked softly as she started to blush.

"You had something in your hair," he answered as he pulled a petal out of her hair. 

"Thank you."

Evelyn smiled to herself. This match was much better than any of those other girls trying to Christoff's attention. They were to be regular students true, but she didn't want her brother with just a regular girl. "We'll be late for class."


	3. Part Three

In the End

By Devon Masterson

Chapter Three: Crawling

Miyuki stormed into the Preventer Commanders' office and glared at Duo. "I need some answers."

"We'll be out in the hall," Quatre commented as he and the others got up to leave the two alone.

"This concerns you as well, Mr. Winner," Miyuki replied looking at all of the commanders evilly.

"This better be good we were in the middle of something," Wufei snorted as he gave his attention over to the young woman.

"Why didn't you trust me with the truth of Ja-Zell's disappearance?" she asked looking at Duo mostly.

"What do the 'truth'?" Duo asked. "You know almost as much as we do."

"Is something going on?" Heero asked urgently. "Do you know something?"

"You mean you really didn't know?"

"Know what?" he asked annoyed.

Miyuki took a deep breath. "Today five new students were introduced to us. David Wynn, and the Lowe family which consists of two girls and two boys named Evelyn, Christoff, Nicholas, and Victoria."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "More games. Those are their middle names." He pushed past Miyuki.

"Where are you going, Mr. Yuy?"

"To get my children," he answered.

"They won't know you," she replied. He paused in his tracks. "Someone did something to their memory. I think they remember some details but not much and they're not the same."

"I just want to see them," he said then started down the hall.

Miyuki sighed as she felt a hand on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her father. "I don't know what to do, Daddy," she whispered as she started to cry. "I know it's them and they're so different. I just want my friend back."

"I know," Duo comforted softly. "And we'll get them back."

***

Lady Une walked slowly through Ghent Square Park. Her eyes saddened as she watched mothers pushing their babies in carriages and school-aged children jumping and playing. She hugged herself and walked on as she always did everyday since they were taken from her. She needed to be by herself so she could think. 

All of her strategy prowess and battle experience seemed to have failed her when it came to her own children. As each of the years passed hopefulness and depression sank in further and further. The only thing that she could be thankful for was her wonderful husband and their friends. A traumatic situation like theirs could have easily torn them apart, but they only grew stronger. 

Soft melancholy music haunted her as she reached the center of the park. Lady Une looked up see where the music was coming from and saw two girls one blond and brunette playing the violin in the gazebo. Their backs were to her, but something about the music led her to move closer. "That was beautiful," she praised as she walked up to the two girls. They turned around. Lady Une drew in her breath. "Victor and Ryoko?" she asked. 

"I'm sorry?" the blond asked. "You must have mistaken us."

Lady Une fell to her knees in grief as she realized they didn't know her. Those were her children, she could feel it. "Are you okay, ma'am?" Nicholas asked as he helped her up.

She grabbed his arms and looked into his deep eyes. "You have to know me."

Nicholas soft eyes hardened in annoyance. He pulled himself away from the woman. "You'll be fine now." He walked past her and picked up his case. "Let's go Victoria."

Victoria looked at the woman curiously then walked away. There was something odd about the whole situation. They had been sent to the park to play, 'mental warfare' Hein called it. But what she didn't understand is why seeing them play in the park would get to anyone, there was something that didn't add up. Nicholas could feel it too.

"There's no way I'm going to let him take you away from me again," Lady Une said lowly as she stood. The time of grieving was over. Her children were right in front of her and didn't know her. _"He's trying to play with me and I'm not going to tolerate it."_ She started after them keeping her distance.

They were almost out of the park when a car pulled up. She narrowed her eyes to get a look at the plates when a young man bumped into her. "Excuse me," the young man said as he helped her up.

"I'm fine thank you," she said annoyed as she refused his hand. She stood to her feet and looked back at the car. She sighed as she saw that it was gone. She looked back towards the jogger and saw him nowhere in sight. "Very clever, Hein," she muttered. Her cell phone started to ring. "What!"

"I need you here," Heero's voice said over the line. "Miyuki, saw the kids at St. Gabriel's."

"And I just saw Victor and Ryoko at the park. I lost them as they left. I met up with a cleverly placed distraction," she replied. "I'm..I'm coming in."

"Roger that," he commented before hanging up.

***

David frowned as he watched Evelyn pack her bag. "You're going to have seduce him, aren't you?"

Evelyn paused briefly in her actions as she thought of her answer. "I will do whatever it takes to complete the mission," she answered lowly. She sighed when she felt his arms wrap around her. "David…"

"I know, Evie," he sighed. He turned her toward him and kissed her deeply. "I want to love your first."

Evelyn looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thank you," she whispered as he kissed her neck.

***

"Vice Foreign Minister, Hewlett," Wufei called as he walked up.

"What is it, Commander Chang?" he asked annoyed.

"I can not allow you to leave the hotel," he replied. "Your presence at the Security Council meeting is imperative."

The Vice Foreign Minister frowned. "I'm sure the Domini have no intentions of executing me, Commander Chang. They are used to more bold tactics, but if you must insist then I will take a guard with me when I go out. I do not intend to be held prisoner in my own room."

"I would rather you stay here." Wufei commented. 

"I will be fine, Commander," he scoffed as he walked off.

Wufei motioned to two of his officers to go with him. He had an unsettling feeling ever since the kids showed up again. The Domini were up to something. 

The Vice Foreign Minister should be safe with two of his best men with him. Normally he would have gone himself, but four hours in a strip bar was not how he wished to spend him time, especially when he would have to explain it to Catherine later. _"Dodging knives is not my idea of fun either."_

"Your table as usual, Vice Foreign Minister?" a bouncer asked as Hewlett walked in with his two escorts.

"But of course," he answered with a smile as he looked around at the gentlemen's club. His eyes went immediately went to the stage where a curvaceous woman was performing. "Who's that?"

"That's the new girl, Ambrosia," he answered with the smirk. "She's quite a looker isn't she? I heard she's phenomenal as her name suggests. She's booked up for the night and the rest of the week."

"Really?" Hewlett asked as he licked his lips. He was ready to sample the nectar of the gods. "Has she seen anyone yet?"

"Only the owner during her audition," he remarked. "Like I said I heard it was phenomenal through the door that is."

"What would it take to be number one on the list?" Hewlett asked as he reached into his pocket nonchalantly. His eyes were glued to the woman on stage as she sang and moved in rhythm. 

__

Allow me some time to play with your mind

And you'll get there again and again

Close your eyes and imagine my body undressed

Take your time, we've got all night

You on the rise as you're touchin' my thighs

And let me know what you like

If you like, I'll go down

Da down down down da down down

I'll hold you in my hand and baby…

"A miracle," the bouncer replied watching the woman as well. "I hear they go for around two thousand."

"Done," Hewlett said placing a wad of cash in the bouncer's hand. "A thousand now and the rest later after she makes me immortal."

"Her room is at the end of the hall on the left. Tell Murray I said it was okay. He keeping watch just in case someone one wants to jump the line."

__

If I was your girl

Oh the things I'll do to you

I'd make you call out my name

I'd ask who it belongs to

If I was your women,

The things I'd do to you…

"Soon we'll find out," Hewlett commented as he started down the hall. "I'll be fine by myself."

The guards looked at him and shook their heads. "We have strict orders."

"Then stay outside. I don't need an audience," he remarked as they got to Ambrosia's door. "I talked to Steve, Murray."

Murray nodded in acknowledgement and let the politician pass. "Enjoy, Mr. Hewlett," he snickered.


	4. Part Four

In the End

By Devon Masterson 

Chapter Four: Runaway

AN: Okay so I took like 3 years to write this. I know it is short, but just had inspiration to write it after it being 2 pages for the longest time. Hopefully the next chapter will not take as a long.

* * *

Evelyn stood under the hot spray and scrubbed every inch of herself. She just could not get the feeling of filth off of her. She became frustrated as her skin began to turn pink from the harsh scrubbing. She leaned against the shower wall as she threw the lather builder down and slid against the wall. She let the hot water wash over as she began to cry. She thought about to her mission…

Hewlett laid half dazed on the bed fingering a lock of chestnut hair. "You were worth two thousand," he sighed tiredly. "I don't know how I'm going to make it to my meeting in the morning. I can hardly walk."

"What meeting?" she asked curiously as she touched him lightly

Hewlett sighed as he felt her pleasuring him again. He didn't think he could take anymore. He never thought of himself as satiable before, but she showed of him error of that thought. Another encounter would be death of him, a death that he would gladly suffer. "The security council meeting."

"What's that?" she asked curiously as she sat up. She looked down at him.

"You are quite an inventive girl," he complimented as he enjoyed her movements. "I'd rather be here with you digging myself into an early grave from pleasure overload than at that meeting about the Domini."

"The Domini?" she asked as she leaned down and kissed his neck playfully.

"Yes," he sighed. "We're going to go over measures to protect ourselves. You are so sexy."

Ambrosia smiled as he succumbed further to her charms. "Stay with me then."

"I would love to," he grunted, "but I have to deliver some papers to the meeting."

"Get your guards to do it," she whispered in his ear.

"I'm the only one with the combination to my case and it's a voice activated," he said as his eyes drifted shut. "N, S, U, Twenty, Zero, One. That's what keeping me from you." "Stay with me," she urged as she saw him reach the full effect of her manipulations. "I will," he commented as his breath returned to normal. He sat up when he realized that she left his side. "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched her dress. "I have another surprise for you," she answered as she put on a pair of tight pants and black shirt. She pulled her hair into a bun and pulled on a back pack. "Are you ready?" "Yes, baby, I'm ready," he said expectantly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He knew it would be something he would never forget. Evelyn raised an eyebrow at his appetite. "Watch carefully so you won't miss it." She elbowed him in the chest then brought up the back of her fist breaking his nose and neck from the force. She placed him back in bed and covered him up. "_I have about fifteen minutes before they realize what happened." _She walked to the window in the dressing room and lowered herself out of it. 

Ten minutes later Evelyn stood on the balcony of Hewlett's room. She had five minutes until the alarm sounded and maybe another three minutes before they would come for the case. She went to the hotel picture safe. She attached a tumbler cracker to the wall safe and it popped open almost instantly. "_Nicholas is a genius."_ She pulled out the case then checked her watch. "_Two minutes."_ Evelyn quickly pulled out a device and opened it. Inside was a freshly made electronic voice strip. She placed the strip across her throat and cleared it. "N, S, U, Twenty, Zero, One," she said in Hewlett's voice.

The case locks released and the contents were quickly emptied. She replaced the case and removed her equipment. As she stepped back onto the balcony, she saw Preventers running towards the hotel. "Time's up," she said to herself as she climbed down from balcony to balcony to reach the bottom floor.

"Stop right there, Domini dog," Wufei called from behind. "You will surrender to me and relinquish the papers you stole."

Evelyn raised her hands. "Can I least turn around, Preventer Chang?"

"You are well prepared I see," he commented. "Turn around so I can be acquainted with you as well. Slowly"

Evelyn turned around slowly and smiled. "Normally I would kill someone for seeing through my cover, but it does not suit my needs right now."

Wufei just stared at her in shock not listening to her words. "Ja-Zell?"

"_Hmmm, her again,"_ she thought. "_I will definitely have to look into this Ja-Zell person."_ "Good night, Commander," she said as she rushed at him. She did a round house and knocked him against the wall. He crumbled to the ground unconscious from being caught off guard.

- - -

Evelyn lay back on her bed and sighed. "Come in." She smiled slightly when she saw her little sister come into her room with two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"I thought you might need something hot to drink," Victoria commented.

"Thank you, Victoria," she said as she took a cup. She sat up and took a sip. She motioned for her sister to join her. "I'm fine. Just a little worn out."

"I know," Victoria said slowly. "You aren't meant for that kind of work. You never were."

"I'm an assassin. It's what I do and I have to except that," Evelyn said sternly. She took another sip of hot chocolate.

"I go on my first mission soon," Victoria said softly. She looked away from her sister already knowing that she would not approve. One never knew what a mission would call for, but she had to be ready for anything; absolutely anything.

Evelyn looked down. "Are you ready?"

"It doesn't matter," she answered. "I am an assassin. It's what I do and I have to except that."  
Evelyn balled her fist at her words being turned against her. She relaxed them and touched her sister's blond head. She placed the hot chocolate on the night stand coaxed her to lie in her lap. She caressed the blond girl's hair lovingly. For as long as she could remember it had always been the five of them and they did not question that. But that girl…Miyuki, she was raising a lot of questions. Questions she did not know she had until now. "Have you… have you ever wondered if you are really who think you are?"

"Yes," Victoria admitted looking upward. "I feel like my life is missing something."

"Me too," Evelyn answered running her hands through blond locks. She would get to the bottom of Miyuki's story later, but for now she had to take care of her family.

"I will be fine, Evie. Hein wouldn't have sent me on this mission if I wasn't ready and you need a break. I'll be able to take up some of the slack for you guys."

"You've grown up so much," Evelyn said proudly as she looked at her little sister. "Mom and Dad would be proud."

Victoria looked at her strangely then smiled at the compliment. "I wish I could remember them."

"Me too," Evelyn added "But I know they would be proud that we're fighting on the side of peace."

"Yeah," Victoria sighed as he eye lids started to droop.

Evelyn yawned. "We better get to bed, we have school in the morning," she said lowly only to be met with gentle breathing. She smiled as she saw her younger sister resting peacefully. "Good night, Victoria." She shut the lamp off and closed her eyes.

"Tell me about this Ja-Zell girl that you that I look like so much," Evelyn said the next day as Miyuki sat down beside her.

Miyuki smiled. Perhaps there was some kind of breakthrough to be made here. "She was my best friend and it seemed like she was good at everything. She was one of those girls who seemed to do everything perfect unless you happened to know her then you knew that she was regular girl just like you," Miyuki commented. A blush crossed her features. She sounded so much like a fan girl. "She loved to sing and dance. The two of us used to put on shows when we were little and make her little brothers and sister come and watch. We went to the mall and shopped, just goofed around. Everybody thought she was so serious, but she had a great sense of humor."

"She sounds like a nice person," Evelyn smiled. "So…what happened to her? Did she move?"

She lowered her eyes. "She was kidnapped while we were at school," Miyuki answered.

"My god, no wonder you were so upset. Her family must be going mad looking for her. How long ago was this?"

"Six years," she answered.

"And you think that I might be her?" Evelyn asked. "That is ridiculous, I…"

"No it's not," Miyuki said sharply. She pulled out a picture of her and Ja-Zell. It was a candid shot that her father took of them behaving like children or rather Ja-Zell behaving like one.

Evelyn's face paled somewhat as she studied the picture. It was her. This had to be some sort of trick. She would have Parker and Christoff look into it. "I would like to borrow this picture."

"You don't believe," Miyuki handed her the picture then stood to her feet. "Come with me and I will prove it to you." She looked towards the teacher who was preoccupied with work while waiting for the bell to ring. It was a long shot and she was not sure if Ja-Zell would go along with it, but she had to try. Maybe if she saw her uncles and her parents it would all come back to her.

"Where you are you taking me?" she whispered lowly as Miyuki dragged out of the classroom and down the hall. The others would not like her disappearing. Keeping an account of their whereabouts during these times was imperative.

"Your house," she answered. "Your parents are probably at work right now so we can look around and see if you remember."

Evelyn's blood ran cold as she dug her heels to keep from being pulled further. "Before you go any further, we are going to get a few things straight. I am not this Ja-Zell that you were friends with done confuse us."

Miyuki sighed, her bangs covering her eyes. "You're right. I am... sorry. It's just that I miss her so much and you all look so much like them that I…" her sentence trailed. Her eyes danced behind the veil of her hair as she observed Evelyn's body language. The girl clearly felt bad for her. She would have to use that to get her to the house. The house had to jog something in her mind, it had to! "I am going to go. I just need to get out for awhile." She pulled away from Evelyn and starting walking.

"Wait," she sighed. For some reason she felt like she was being played, but there was not justification for that feeling. Miyuki was clearly hurting the least she could do was not leave the girl alone. "I'll come with you."

"Thanks," she said softly. "_Dad is right emotional blackmail is your friend."_

2000ish Devon Masterson-Bond

Not mine except the kids. Don't sue me. Hire me instead.


End file.
